Total Drama Reunion
by RGZ Archer
Summary: Ten years have passed since World Tour, ten years since twenty four stars went back to their normal lives. What happend to them? Where did they go? Find out here!
1. Meet the Contestants!

Total Drama Reunion

AN: I know my readers are about ready to put me through a meat grinder by now, but my muse has been terrible lately and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. So I did the only thing I could, I wrote it out in hopes of exercising it. There will be a few parings here and there, though I will avoid any use of OC's in this with one tiny exception. Hope it's not too bad, I've only written one fic with Chris and it's on another profile, I've never really written anything for the others so bear with me while I try to get their characters down. As for why I've been away so long, I'll go into that on my other series.

There will be parrings of course, but you'll have to wait to see them, most should be easy enough to spot though.

* * *

I do not own Total Drama, if I did, things would have been very different during World Tour.

* * *

"Welcome viewers, that's right, I'm back, your favorite host Chris McLean is here today with a few familiar faces. Ten years have passed since most of our former contestants parted ways. Today, our motley little crew will be returning to where it all started, Camp Wawanakwa, for the first time on national television."

Chris grinned as the camera panned back to reveal the still (though perhaps now even more) rundown summer camp.

"Who has succeeded? Who has failed? What has happened to our campers since that faithful summer adventure? All these questions and more will be answered today on,"

"Total,"

"Drama,"

"Reunion!"

*cue classic opening*

"Well, I'm sure everyone's eager to be here again-"

"We're only here because of those stupid contracts and you know it!" one of the (very) few surviving interns cut in.

Chris chuckled. Through the miracle of modern technology (and massive amounts of money from endorsements) he hadn't aged a day since Reloaded went under.

"Hey, not my fault you didn't read the contracts when you signed them ten years ago," Chris defended with a knowing smirk before he continued. "I figured that it would be kinda cool if we were reintroduced to our former campers the same way we first met them"

Almost on cue a small white speedboat pulled up to the Dock of Shame, depositing it single passenger before speeding off.

Its passenger was a short young woman with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and jeans, she was fairly common and all around ordinary in appearance. The only thing that really made her stand out was the thin wire rim glasses she wore.

"Well well well, long time no see Beth."

To his surprise the young woman calmly approached him before seizing him into a tight hug.

"Hey HEY! Cant breath here!" Chris choked before he was released and the young woman blushed.

"Sorry about that," she apologized before walking to the end of the doc, causing Chris to smile and chuckle before clutching his side in pain.

"Geeze, farm girl got some muscle now," he half joked as the second boat pulled off.

This time the deposited passenger was a tall and very well built dark skinned young man wearing a pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless vest. His hair was unseen, hidden from view by the red beanie cap he wore.

Unlike with the previous contestant, Chris frowned at this one as he approached.

"You did read the terms of conduct right? No-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, no advertisements and no charged political statements," the young man replied before brushing past the former host with a snort of annoyance.

"DJ?"

Turning, it took a few moments for the face to register in the young mans mind.

"Beth? Wow you've grown girl, how've you been?"

"Hey hey hey, save it for after everyone has arrived, we only have so much film guys we're on a pretty tight budget here," Chris warned.

The two rolled their eyes as the third boat pulled away.

This time the person was a pale, fairly tall thin young woman with thick dark hair that reached halfway down her back. She wore a thin black turtleneck and faded jeans. The odd mix match of clothing was completed with a pair of thick black combat boots.

"Stillll semi alive and kicking I see, good to have you back Gwen," Chris greeted.

"Go jump in a lake," she replied without missing a beat as she joined the other former campers.

"Sheesh, tough crowd," Chris muttered before grinning as the next boat dropped off its passenger.

"Woah Chris my man, how's it hanging dude!"

The former hosts grin widened at the familiar voice.

"Things been hanging just fine ma-man," Chris respond as the tall blond form of Geoff emerged from inside the small boat. Still wearing his iconic cowboy hat, shorts, and sandals, the only difference from his original appearance was the blue and green vest he now wore in place of his old pink one. He was a little taller and a bit thicker, but over all he was almost identical to ten years ago.

Bumping knuckles with DJ, he nodded to Gwen and Beth as he took his spot.

"Hey guys, remember little ol me?"

Time seemed to slow to a stop as the next former camper stepped onto the dock.

The blond bombshell of Total Drama had been nothing but pampered by time it seemed. Wearing a bright yellow halter top and hip hugger jeans, she had apparently exchanged her boots for a rather plain pair of sandals. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a twisted braid that reached her waist.

DJ blinked in surprise while Geoff and Chris felt their jaws break through the old wooden dock. Gwen merely raised an eyebrow and Beth waved as Lindsay giggled at the boys reactions.

"Some things never change I see."

Everyone's heads snapped to the end of the dock as the next former camper stepped off her boat.

Waist length black hair and cold grey eyes scanned over the group as their owner crossed her arms and wore a smug grin. There was no doubt about it, though her face was now thinner and her body more curved than ten years prior, the voice was unmistakable. Clad in kaki shorts and a white shirtsleeve shirt covered by a denim jacket, the queen of Total Drama had returned.

"Heather, did not expect to see you here," Chris teased as the former queen made her way to the others.

"What? And miss the chance to see all my _old _friends again?" Heather shot back causing the host to feign a wince.

As she passed the others, she stopped in front of Gwen and smirked.

"Well well, look who we have here."

Gwen ignored her old rival until the Asian lost interest and took her place on the opposite side of the dock with her patented bored brooding expression back in place.

The growing group of old friends and foes were surprised when the next boats passenger stepped off.

Black combat boots, camo pants and a black tee shirt wearing clean shaven young man nodded in their direction. The only identifiable trait he wore was a now black mohawk. The piercings, dog collar, sagging pants, all of them were gone without a trace.

"What?" he asked half accusingly.

"Duncan…dude…you look…normal," Geoff's response was somewhere between surprised and frightened.

Shrugging his shoulders Duncan knuckle bumped a stunned Chris before making his way to the others, snorting when Gwen looked away from him.

"HERE IT GOES, YAHOO!"

Snapped out of their stupor, everyone looked up to see a familiar figure coming in on a pair of water skis.

"Five bucks says he crashes again," Geoff muttered, confused at why Beth and Lindsay both giggled.

Jumping from the water the young man managed to land on the edge of the dock perfectly without slamming into it.

Before he promptly fell backwards into the lake half a second later.

"Oh no, Tyler, are you alright!" Lindsay called out as she and Beth ran for the edge of the pier to pull out the still apparently klutzy athlete.

To their (and everyone else's) surprise the soaking wet red white and blue sweat suit clad figure hoisted itself up onto the dock with ease.

"Daah man, I practiced that stunt for two months," Tyler moaned in disappointment.

"That's ok Tyler, you don't have to impress anyone," Lindsay cooed as she helped her lovable klutz jock to his feet.

"You alright?" Beth asked, surprising several of the gathered group for the second time.

"Yeah, I'm alright B, just a bump," he joked tapping the goose egg forming on his forehead.

"Wow dude, almost though you had that one," Chris chimed in, shaking hands with the jock as he hobbled to the back of the dock leaning against Lindsay for support.

"You and me both," he muttered shaking his head.

When the next boat arrived, most of the guys assembled couldn't help but laugh at the newest returning member of the old group.

"Dude, WHAT is that thing growing on your face," Duncan managed between his gasping laughter before dropping to his knees and clutching his sides.

Ignoring the barbed comment, the tall skinny figure of Harold bristled. His glasses were smaller, but that was about the only thing that had changed. Ankle high socks, tan cargo pants and a blue shirt, it was almost a carbon copy of the scrawny nerd from ten years before.

"I wanted to make sure you guys knew who I was, _gosh_."

Pausing, he shook hands with Chris before turning to the others with an annoyed glare.

"And for your information, it's called a mustache."

The effect was several more snorts of laughter from the guys and giggles from the girls.

By the time the group managed to stop their laughing the next boat was already pulling away.

"Wow," Beth whispered, not noticing Gwen's own surprised expression.

"Elvis has entered the building," Duncan grunted at seeing Gwen's hanging jaw.

Washed out jeans and a thick brown leather jacket outlined by a head full of black hair, Trent looked the part of a stereotypical musician punk. His face however, didn't.

Rather than scowling or feigning indifference he was smiling warmly as he nodded towards Duncan, DJ and Geoff before turning his attention to Gwen.

With only a raised eyebrow and a smirk he then turned to the former host.

"Glad to see you could take a little time out of your schedule to join us," Chris offered as the two shook hands.

"Eh, it was nothing really. We don't get that many big gigs anymore," he replied before taking up a spot next to Geoff and DJ.

"Trent…what happened to you? You're…hot," Beth said just a little too loudly.

Chuckling, the guitarist shook his head without saying anything. Though he did notice Gwen's fixated expression and frowned.

"Hello everyone! Did you miss me?"

The happy quite atmosphere was shattered by the loud shrill voice of a certain purple haired fangirl.

"Oh god, SHES here?" Heather asked face palming.

"Wait a minute; Bridgette was supposed to be next wasn't she?" Chris asked, obviously confused by what was happening as he had specifically set things up for _her_ to be the last one for a reason.

Yes, it had been ten years, and no it hadn't been his money, but he was still ticked off about the plane incident.

The tall dark skinned purplenette leapt from the bow of her boat and landed on the dock with a thud.

"She was, but she asked me to switch places," she replied happily as she rose from her crouch to her full height, which was now more than a head taller than Chris.

No one knew what to expect from her, but it certainly wasn't what happened next.

Ignoring Chris completely, she quickly made her way to Geoff and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"OH CONG-"

"SSHH!"

Before the words could leave her mouth, the party animal broke free of her hug and clamped one hand over her mouth giving her a warning look.

'Don't' he mouthed before releasing her.

Now everyone was both surprised and confused. Geoff looked sheepish and apologetic but said nothing while Serria was all smiles and giggles.

The former (and for life) Amazon was wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt and jeans. Her infamous purple hair had reached its former length and then some. The girls noticed the absence of her locket while the guys couldn't help but notice her more athletic build with unease.

The next boat arrived and quickly left as its passenger was forcibly shoved onto the dock by several interns who had to prevent him from re-boarding the ship as it took off.

"Lousy interns, I hope they stick around long enough to end up like the rest did," the young man muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Noah, so glad to see you could join us," Chris joked as he flashed a wide grin.

"Let me be perfectly clear about this. I never _joined_ this; I was KIDNAPPED by your goon squad of interns at my book signing."

Wearing a now ruffled sweater vest and casual slacks, the genius glared at Chris before moving towards the others, doing his best to ignore them.

Harold was counting off on his fingertips and smiled when he finished just as the next boat pulled up.

"Hey yall, LeShawna is in the house!"

Before she could even step off the boat Harold was waiting with an outstretched hand and down on one knee.

"Milady."

The guys groaned while the girls awed as the skinny young man helped the large and in charge sista onto the dock with a beaming smile.

"Awe, thank you ginger snap," she thanked him as they made their way to the others, high fiving Chris as she passed him.

"LeShawna!"

Caught off guard, the larger woman was knocked off balance by the rail thin projectile that slammed into her and flat onto her back.

"Whoa there white girl, don't knock me in the lake I just got this perm," she teased Lindsay as the blond hugged her tighter.

"Its soo good to see you again!"

LeShawna smiled as she returned the hug to her old friend.

"Good to see you again too."

"LaShawna? EEEEEEE"

Everyone cringed as an all too familiar ear splitting squeal pieced through the air.

"Aw crap, the dolphins are here already," Duncan muttered as he (along with everyone else) plugged their ears.

"LaShawna! It's so good to see you again!" Katie cried happily.

"I know! I was just thinking the same thing!" Sadie readily agreed as the duo helped the two downed women up.

The two were still wearing matching clothing, only this time it was matching referee uniforms. Katie was still thin as a bean poll but her shorts revealed a noticeable amount of leg muscle. Sadie on the other hand had lost some weight and now wore her hair in a single ponytail. The two still wore matching smiles and seemed to move with an eerie symmetry however.

"Hey ya'll, what's up?"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard _that_ voice calling from behind them.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence, I honestly didn't plan that one," Chris stated only half surprised.

"Eh homes, I got you're coffee, just the way you like it."

Everyone stepped aside to reveal an oddly well polished Ezekiel almost identically dressed as Chris. The only difference being his ever present cap still in place.

"Uh, last I saw, you were a hairless burnt little pile of road kill who owed me a million dollars, how are you even walking?" Heather asked finally breaking the silence.

"Oh that? It wasn't nothing. Just took a little time to heal up, ma and pa know all about burns. I was walking fine in just a year," he answered as though it really was just that simple.

"Why is he-" before Harold could finish the question Chris cut it.

"It'll all be explained after everyone gets here," Chris answered with his normal 'I win you lose' cocky smirk.

Another boat pulled up to the dock dropping off yet another familiar face, one that immediately set off a preordained reaction.

"Codykins!"

And as everyone else had predicted, he was quickly intercepted by a one hundred and thirty pound purple haired projectile.

While no one was surprised to see the fangirll glomp tackle the object of her affections to the dock, they were surprised when they saw that the only thing she did was pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"G-goOd to sEE yoU to SerRia…choking, can't breath!" the geek managed between breaths.

Releasing her childhood idol she giggled and helped him to his feet before giving him another, though far more normal strength hug.

The geek had grown taller much like the others, still thin but far less boyish than he had been ten years ago. He wore a pair of plain jeans and a long sleeve dark blue and green striped shirt. His smile revealing the ever present gap in his front teeth, he had changed the least out of those present not counting Chris.

Nodding to Chris he shook the older mans hand before walking towards them with an oddly quiet Sierra. Shaking hands with Trent and Harold, the three former members of the 'Drama Brothers' grinned.

At least until he saw Gwen.

Chris and several of the others were actually watching very intently as the geek waved to his one time crush, and frowned when that was it.

Especially Chris who now owed Chef twenty bucks.

The next boat's passenger leapt to the dock before it could stop, shaking the ancient wooden pier with the force of an earthquake as she landed in a kneel.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old _friends_," the person hissed as she rose from her crouch to her full height looking every bit the part of the Terminator. While she hadn't grown much taller, the woman had obviously bulked up since they had last seen her. Wearing only a black tank top and jogging shorts, her short hair was pulled back into a small bun.

"Eva, good to see you again, nice finisher on last weeks match by the way," Chris congratulated with a ghosting jab.

The woman ignored him as she made her way to the opposite side of the dock, brushing by the others without so much as a glance. She did shake Noah's hand however but her face remained as stoic as ever.

Several uncomfortable moments of silence passed before the next boat arrived and deposited its passenger, a familiar (and unlike the previous) welcome face.

"Owen my man, what is up dude!" Geoff called out as the giant stepped off his boat.

Chuckling, the giant quickly made his way to the group and pulled the majority of them (all but Eva and Ezekiel) into a tight hug.

"GUYS! I missed you so much!"

Cody, Heather, Gwen, Noah and Harold were quickly turning blue from a lack of oxygen but no one seemed to mind. The former champion of TDI's jovial mood was contagious.

"Good….to…see…you…too..chubby buddy," Noah managed before Owen realized what he was doing and released them.

He was still huge, by far the biggest person any of them had ever met. But unlike ten years ago it wasn't all fat if his hug was anything to go by. He wore an identical shirt to the one he had worn ten years prior, a crisp white shirt with the Canadian maple leaf proudly displayed across his broad chest. His face was leaner and he was less round in shape, more toned out. The other thing everyone noticed was that he had grown out his hair quite a bit since they last saw him.

Turning, he quickly pulled Chris into a headlock and shocked everyone when he gave their former tormentor a noogie.

On live, international television.

"Courtesy of the Screaming Gophers!" he cheered, only releasing the host when his hair looked like a birds nest.

"Hey hey hey watch the hair!" the host pleaded (and was ignored) much to the amusement and delight of the others.

Moving back towards his one time fellow campers he chuckled before taking his place on the Dock of Shame.

Several of the more trivia savvy members watched nervously as the next boat arrived. Since Chris had them arriving in the same order as they had the first season, they knew who was supposed to be arriving next, and none were exactly looking forward to it.

Coming to a complete stop, nothing happened for several moments until an all too recognizable face emerged.

Having grown several inches and filled out very nicely since ten years ago it took a moment for the fact of just who it was to click in several of the male's minds.

When it did however, one particular camper cursed under his breath.

Geoff shook his head sympathetically for his friend knowing exactly what must have been going through his mind.

Standing before them wearing sandals, shorts, and a dark short sleeve shirt was what most males would have called a goddess. Her hair was much shorter than it had been, trimmed into an immaculate bobble cut with short bangs, the only part of her that was even close to what they remembered was the scowl she was wearing.

It had become much more intense.

Chris coughed into his hand as Courtney ignored him and the others as she moved across the pier. Cody and Harold both shivered when she passed them, feeling the air temperature itself lowering to the point they would have sworn they saw ice form on the water.

Fortunately a distraction was blowing in the wind for the campers as the next boat arrived.

Aside from Eva, Courtney and Gwen, the other girls could feel themselves swooning as Justin once again stood proudly on the bow of his ship as it came into port.

"Hey guys."

Noah and Eva scowled as the former heart throb's personal theme song started playing while Cody looked around the dock trying to figure out where the music was even coming from in the first place.

"Justin, good to see you man," Chris grinned as the two shook hands.

"Same to you Chris, thanks for helping me get that contract."

"Hey no problem dude, I knew you were gold. I'm just glad to see my little investment paid off so well," the former host admitted as the hunk moved towards the others. Hearing several pairs of knuckles cracking he quickly distanced himself from Eva by placing Courtney between them. This however only put him in the middle of four heated glares courtesy of Trent, Cody, Harold and Sierra.

Which of course only caused Chris to grin at the camera.

"Looks like someone's been holding a grudge," he 'whispered' while thumbing towards the former Drama Brothers.

When close to two minutes passed without another boat appearing Chris fished out his trusted cell phone, but before he could finish dialing the producers to find out what happened to the others he got his answer.

"Look out below!"

Eyes pulled skyward, the campers were greeted by the sight of a large green parachute descending towards them.

"Izzy!" both Owen and Noah called out as the fiery redhead came into view.

When she was about fifteen or so feet above them she pulled herself out of her parachute and dropped like a stone landing perfectly on Owen's large shoulder.

"Ow!"

Holding her chest with one arm while the other was wrapped around her friend's neck to keep herself form falling, the redhead groaned.

"Big O, that was like landing on a bolder, what happened to my favorite cushion?" she whined as Owen chuckled.

"Sorry Izzy, if I had known you were going to do that I would have caught you," he assured her.

"If you had known she was going to do that, she wouldn't be Izzy," Noah pointed out with a smirk as his friend jumped down from her perch and glomp tackled him.

"Noah! Izzy missed you as much as she did Big O!"

The two separated as Eva approached the slim woman and held out her hand. Her scowl was still in place but it had lessened somewhat.

"Aw, Izzy missed you too Eva," she cheered before gripping the larger woman's hand and pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Izzy…how did you find us?" Chris asked with a surprisingly annoyed tone. She had been the only contestant he hadn't sent a notice out to.

"Oh, well Izzy was at Noah's book signing when your interns grabbed him. So Izzy followed the evil kidnappers until they got on a boat. Good thing this hadn't expired yet huh?" Izzy asked as she held out her piloting license.

"Wait a minute, if you were flying here, what happened to your plane?" Gwen asked, remembering how the woman had never exactly been on the ball so to speak.

Blinking in confusion, the redhead pulled her green belly shirt back down (as it had rolled up between her various glomps and hugs) and smoothed out her denim skirt before tapping her chin in through.

"That's a good question actually…Izzy doesn't kno-"

A loud crash followed by an explosion answered her question.

"Not the trailer! NOO!"

The voice was familiar, one that had haunted several of the campers since they parted ways.

"Is that… Blaineley?" Owen asked hopefully as the others tried to find the source of the voice.

"CHRIS!"

Smirking, the former host held up one hand and started counting down from five. Just as his pinky retracted the irate faux blond was seen storming down the Dock of Shame.

"Yes co-host _Mildred_?" Chris asked, enjoying the rare opportunity he was being given.

"This has YOUR stench all over it, what did you do?" She demanded as she shoved her way through the contestants and made her way to the former host.

"Actually, nothing, that was all Izzy's doing hehe, good one Iz, couldn't have planned better myself," he managed between laughs as the blond seethed.

"Wow, you look older in person than you do on TV," Lindsay cut in as she poked the woman's exposed shoulder. She had (somehow) managed to squeeze into a dress similar to the one she wore in her World Tour appearance only it was a darker whine red and lower cut in the back.

"Yeah, I know! You can totally see she has grey roots," Sadie added.

"And her nails look-" Katie never finished what she was saying as she found a thin hand tightly gripping her by the neck.

"What about my nails?" she demanded.

"N-nothing!" Katie whimpered as everyone backed away from the now thoroughly pissed off older woman.

"Now now, you know you can't go hurting our guests on international television," another dreaded voice spoke up as its owner pried the woman's hand from the younger's throat.

"Alejandro," most of the female (and half the male) former campers growled.

Like the others, he too had grown, not much but enough that he was still one of the taller individuals present. Wearing a matching whine red vest with dark jeans and boots, he was still intimidating, even more so with the addition of the long scar that ran down the front of his face. From his brow, it ran down over his right eye and came all the way down to his cheek.

"Play nice, you can hurt them during the interviews," he pointed out and apparently succeeded in calming down the cougar.

As the others tried to figure out what was going on, Geoff smiled and walked to the end of the dock as one final boat approached.

"Hey everyone."

While not as loud as most of the others, the voice carried a familiar warmth that few could forget.

Like Courtney, Bridgette had been treated very well by the last few years. Her slim build only showed off her now not so subtle curves. Her snug fit jeans showed her toned but not overly muscular legs. They noticed the red and white lifeguard jacket she was wearing but one for an instant.

What caught everyone's attention was the small blue bundle of cloth she was holding. Geoff wrapped one arm around her shoulders as the two approached Chris with matching smiles.

"Chris, meet Christina," Bridgette announced as she turned to allow the former host to see just what it was she was carrying.

Gwen pretty much summed up everyone's thoughts with one word.

"Woah"

The small bundle moved as Bridgette pulled back what looked like a small sky blue hoodie with her free hand.

Blue eyes, blond hair, and a toothless smile that stretched across her cheeks, there was no mistaken just who the child was.

"He he he he, surprise surprise huh? Caught me off guard too," Chef Hatchet admitted as he exited the boat Bridgette had arrived in and slapped his long time friend across the back.

By this time most of the females within the group had congregated around the couple and their bundle of joy, mainly around said bundle as Bridgette held it out towards Chris.

Accepting the tiny package, Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Christina huh? Interesting choice for a name."

Bridgette and Geoff exchanged glances and smiles before answering the unspoken question.

"Well, like, since we only meet because of you," Geoff started.

"We thought it was only fair," Bridgette finished.

"Awww she's so cute!" Lindsay cooed as she lifted the infant's hand with one finger.

"OW!"

That it quickly squeezed with an iron grip.

"Congratulations dude," DJ put one arm around his old friends shoulder and held up a waiting fist that was quickly met with the former party animals own.

Katie and Sadie predictably squealed but for once the others didn't seem to notice it.

"How old is she Bridgey?" Beth asked causing the surfer to shake her head at the old nickname.

"Five weeks this Friday," she answered, watching closely as Heather moved towards Chris. She didn't think Heather would actually try anything, but old habits died hard.

The former queen bee simply stared for a few moments before nodding.

"Not bad Surfer girl, though I'm surprised you can still fit on a surf board."

It was true Heather fashion to insult a new mom, but the barb had no venom to it for once and was more teasing in nature than hurtful.

"Oh man, don't even get me started, Bridge made me drag her exercise bike into her room the day after our little shila was born," Geoff moaned.

"Geoff!"

"What? Do you have any idea how heavy that thing is? I had to carry it up sixteen flights of stairs," he defended.

Two bright flashes followed by two eager squeals broke up the miniature argument before it could gain any momentum.

"I'm going to be the first to let the world know about this!" both Sierra and Blaineley shouted before glairing at each other.

"_I_ have connections with every major media outlet known to man, you haven't got a prayer Fanzilla," Blaineley taunted as she ran back up the Dock of Shame towards the camp.

Sierra only snorted in response.

"Wireless modem cell phone and Facebook as my homepage, I win _Mildred_," Sierra replied to herself calmly before blowing a raspberry as she uploaded the photo along with a short text message that was sent to her friends list.

Every registered Facebook user on earth aside from Chris.

"Aw, I think she's trying to say something," Lindsay exclaimed as the infants mouth quickly opened and closed several times.

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ, who actually had experience with infants knew otherwise.

Apparently Heather did as well.

"Hit the deck!" she shouted pulling the nearest object she could grab in front of herself as a shield.

Said object was a very stunned Justine.

With a loud wretch, a precision fountain of vomit fired from the infants mouth hitting Chris and Justin both.

"What do you know, like mother like daughter," Duncan joked as Justin remained frozen in shock as the baby vomit dripped from his new shirt.

Chris however surprised the group when he started laughing.

"Well, that just boosted our ratings by three fold," he said as he handed the now giggling bundle of joy back to its not (very) embarrassed parents.

Wiping off his face, Chris turned towards the closest camera with his ever present grin.

"Not bad huh? And there's more to come, interviews and questions sent in by our viewers and fans from around the globe, but only here on,"

"Total"

"Drama"

"Reunion!"

* * *

AN: I know this was a bit short for my usual work, but I have this planned out to go a certain way. It's going to flip back and forth between 'on air' show and 'off air' material. So next chapter will be the campers 'off the air' interactions. Please review, and yes I'm looking for questions to the characters so the more you guys give the better I can make this be.

Updates will be like the rest of my work, sporadic and whenever I can get around to them. I'll try to answer reviews as quickly as I can, usually the weekends are when I have the most free time. And to my loyal readers, I have NOT given up on ANY of my works, I just need to work on something different for awhile, rest assured that none of my work has been discontinued.

Till next time, Ja Ne!


	2. The power of Time

Total Drama Reunion

AN: I apologize for taking so long with replying to some of your reviews, time is something I have little of right now and I'm trying my best, if I havent replied to you yet I promise that I will as soon as I get some free time, I've been a bit behind in my work so that eats up what I have. This chapter might be a bit short, but its setting the stage for next chapter which should be much larger. I'm still looking for 'questions from viewers' for the former contestants though so if anyone wants to have a question appear they need to post in a review or PM it too me. Not much happens here but things will heat up pretty quick, I promise. This story won't be but so long, epics tend to be difficult for me to finish so expect around ten chapters with a nice surprise at the end.

I do not own Total Drama, if I did, things would have been very different during World Tour.

* * *

"Not bad huh? And there's more to come, interviews and questions sent in by our viewers and fans from around the globe, but only here on,"

"Total"

"Drama"

"Reunion!"

"Aaaand we're clear, ten minutes before we're back on air Mister McLean!" a thin man sitting on a nearby boat called out over a bullhorn.

"Ok come on people we've only got a little time before we're back on, so I need you all to get to the old fire pit a-sap, except you Justin," Chris barked out before spitting into the lake and handing Bridgette back her daughter.

"And would someone please get me some water, I think I swallowed some of the kids puke," he added with a small shudder.

The others were surprised at his sudden change in mood, the old 'true' Chris they knew (and hated) was alive and thriving.

"Oh, and Geoff, dude, seriously, congratulations, you and Bridgette both," he added almost as an afterthought. Still the sincerity was audible, and since they currently were off air they knew it must have been genuine.

"Alright guys this way please, we're on a tight schedule here and we need to get you prepped and mic-ed before we're back on kay?" Ezekiel ordered as he moved to the front of the group and motioned towards the fire pit.

"Hey, who died and put you in charge homeschool?" Heather bristled with her infamous glare.

"Uh, no one died, not that I know of…today at least. But since Chris and Blaineley aren't here that leaves me in charge until they get back," the young man stated before snapping his fingers.

To the group's surprise, several interns rushed to the young man's side, each carrying an average sized briefcase. Taking one, the 'prairie boy' opened it and retrieved a small item that he held up to the others.

"This is you're standard wireless mic kay? Each of you will need to wear one, just clip it to your collar and press in the little bump thing on the bottom-"

"Hold it, WHY are you telling us what to do?" LeShawna demanded as the others thought the same thing.

"Well gee, I thought you guys knew, I'm Chris's CIO, so I'm like…his right hand man, didn't you guys see my name on any of his show's credits?"

Crickets chirping were the only response he got.

"Uh, I don't think I was supposed to tell you guys that yet, but…not like it matters I guess, just put on the mic's and find the stump with your name on it," he stated before pulling out a cell phone and leaving the group.

"I…didn't see that one coming," Noah admitted, just as shocked and surprised as the others. Like most people they didn't exactly watch the ending credits to a show.

Let alone watch anything Chris was part of.

"Step this way please, take your mic and find your seat. Seven minutes till we're back on live," the larger (though still smaller than Owen) intern stated as he held up his briefcase and opened it towards the former campers.

Several groans and sighs filled the air as the group did as they were told, taking one of the tiny devices before moving to the one place they had learned to actually enjoy on the Island.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry about the baby barf bra, but these things happen," Chris chuckled as an intern wiped his face with an alcohol wipe, being careful not to mess the hosts hair up in any way.

"Not to me they don't," Justin grumbled as he peeled off his shirt before two interns hit him with garden hoses to clean off the vomit.

"Well, true, but now it has, so, it does," Chris joked before studying his face in a mirror held by yet another intern. "Look at the bright side, since your shirt was ruined at least you can show off your bod, that's like, free advertising for you dude."

The vane former contestant blinked before grinning. "Never thought of it that way…"

"Yep, always got to see things from different angles, and guys make sure you hit him with a light mist when you're done cleaning him, we want to try and get that sparkle thing going for him the chicks love, it'll help boost DVD sales when this is over," Chris instructed.

* * *

The campers were only half surprised to see that Chris had 'assigned seats' waiting for them. The guy was a serious control freak, as bad or even worse than he had been before it seemed. Waiting for them were twenty four tree stumps, each with a name carved in the top. They were split into six groups of four two rows deep, almost like they had been back at the marshmallow ceremonies on TDI.

As the former contestants tried to set their mics and find their seats, one in particular was feeling rather nervous for obvious reasons.

"_Ok, you can do this, it's been ten years, but you're not the same helpless geek you were back then, you can do this!"_ Cody coached himself as he took a deep breath and took one step forward.

Only to feel a slender yet firm hand grip him by the forearm and hold him in place.

"Don't."

Looking over his shoulder Cody frowned.

"Why? I just want to say hi to her, we were friends, there's nothing wrong with that," the former geek defended.

Shaking her head, the owner of the hand spoke softly but had enough edge to her voice that it still carried a familiar tone of authority.

"Don't, not yet. I know you've been looking forward to seeing her, but you need to trust me on this one. If you rush in you'll bumble it. Just wait for now, bide your time and I promise that you won't regret it," she instructed.

"How do you know? You're not psychic," Cody fired back not liking what his friend was implying.

"Because I know more than you when it comes to this sort of thing. Just trust me, between everyone being here and the fact that _Chris_ is running things, I can guarantee you that something is going to happen. Wait until it does then make your move." With that she offered a small smile and left his side to find her seat.

Sighing, Cody found himself conflicted. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to run up to Gwen and hug her after not seeing her for close to ten years. On the other hand however he remembered just how long and difficult it had been for him to get Gwen to see beyond the 'crush boy' image he had created during Total Drama Island.

Taking a deep breath, he turned slightly and headed for the other side of the fire pit in search of his seat.

"Could someone PLEASE help me with this thing," Gwen groaned as she tried to get her mic to turn on. She, like several of the others was having trouble with the tiny device; it wouldn't beep like the others had letting them know it was on.

"Here, let me," Trent offered as he took the small microphone from her hand and pressed the underside down until it made an audible 'beep'.

"How'd you do that?" she asked, puzzled at how she had done the same thing without it working.

The musician chuckled.

"Sometimes these things can be fickle, I've had to deal with worse before though, they just take a little getting use to is all," he explained before attaching the device to the former goth's collar.

"_Wait, is that a-"_

Many things were still swarming through her mind at the moment, her rent being close to the top next to annoyance and a touch of joy at seeing several of her old friends again, but now she only felt a pang of ache coursing through her as her eyes now had a clear view of the gold band around Trent's ring finger.

"There you go, now we just need to find our seats….Gwen?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she nodded before replying.

"Hopefully this won't take too long, but knowing Chris he'll milk it for everything its worth," she stated dryly.

Trent chuckled and smiled. "Probably right, but at least it's only for one day and not eight weeks," he pointed out as the two tried to find their individual seats, err, stumps.

Long ago Courtney had learned the universal truth that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Duncan still had his eyes on Gwen, Gwen was still fawning over Trent, Cody was still head over heels for Gwen, and Sierra was still watching Cody like a hawk. Ten years had changed nothing.

Clenching her hands into fists she briskly moved through the crowd of people, those she had called 'friends' the ones she had had come to hate, and the one who had opened her eyes to the world.

Then let her fall off its end like a broken toy.

"_Pull yourself together, you're not the lonely little naive girl you were back then, you've moved on!"_ she lied to herself as she continued searching for her assigned stump.

Heather chuckled to herself as she quickly took note of the seating arrangements. It was obvious that Chris was up to his old tricks again, but for once she wasn't too concerned about them.

She was the former nemesis, the 'old' antagonist of Total Drama. Her reputation was and would forever be known, but her infamy had lost its intensity thanks to the likes of Justin, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan and Alejandro. Even though she was the original bad girl and the 'ultimate enemy' of the series she knew for a fact that there wasn't a single person present that would be 'gunning for her' other than Chris looking for an easy crack or two.

Not that she was going to let him have them.

"_Just a few hours and I'll be out of here. For once I can just sit back and watch the others pick each other apart piece by piece,"_ she thought to herself with a grin as a familiar face moved by her.

"Courtney, how nice to see you again, how's life been treating you?" she asked as her former teammate ignored her in favor of finding her seat.

"_Oh yes, this old game again," _Heather realized as she watched the young woman take her seat silently. Observation had always been her strongest skill, and she knew it was paying off in spades right now. Little escaped her notice, and she had seen more than enough to insure she could deflect any trouble that might come her way to the C.I.T. if she needed to.

Izzy frowned at what she had just seen. It was true that she had never exactly been friends with many of the people who made up the 'true' Total Drama cast as fans had come to calling them, but she come to like and respect many of them. Cody in particular had caught her eye since he in all honesty had few if any things going for him, yet had managed to make it remarkably far during the World Tour.

He wasn't the smartest, the strongest, the slyest or the most resourceful. He had luck worst than DJ and was injured more often than Tyler. Despite that however he never let anything hold him back other than his own doubts and fears.

So it was more than just a little concerning to see him speaking so familiarly with the dark haired young woman she had seen leaving his side.

"_She's good, I doubt anyone else even saw them talking, she kept Cody between her and the others the entire time,"_ Izzy thought with a frown.

"_But why would she of all people act like that around him?"_ the redhead pondered. She had seen the way her hand held his arm, firm yet not in a way that was rude or controlling. It had almost been like she was warning him of something, like a mother stopping a young child from running across a busy street.

The other thing she had noticed was the way her other hand had held onto him, it was a sign of comfort, familiarity, one of trust. It was obvious that the two were more than just former comrades from the series, that they shared something.

That alone was surprising as the woman currently searching for her seat was one of the few Izzy herself had ever chalked up as being hopeless when dealing with others.

"_I guess it's true what they say, time really can change everyone,"_ she thought silently as she saw the woman find her seat and adopt the annoyed expression of disdain she had been wearing since arriving.

"Anyone seen my seat? I can't find it?" Owen asked aloud with a frown as he searched around his old 'spot' thinking Chris had arranged them as they used to sit on the show.

"It's over there Big O, you're on the front row!" Izzy shouted as she pointed towards the opposite side of the fire pit.

"Really, that's odd, wonder why he put me on the front," the giant thought out loud. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew enough that it was going to cause trouble.

Sure enough, it didn't take him more than three seconds to find it and realize just what was going to happen.

"Oooh, that's not good," he whispered to himself. His seat was the first from the right in the second section on the front row…

In front of where Courtney was currently sitting.

Laughing nervously, the giant gulped. "Uh, Courtney, just to let you know, my seat is in front of yours…"

The young woman leveled him with an aggravated glare but only shrugged her shoulders as a response.

Taking his seat, the former champion studied the stumps next to his trying to figure out the pattern. To his right he could see Justin's name carved on the stump, to his left was Duncan's and Heather already sitting. He could see Trent, Cody and Harold already filling in the rest of the stumps in Justin's section.

"Hey look Tyler, our seats are together!" Lindsay cheered as she pointed to two of the stumps on the front row of the third section.

"Ugh, whatever just don't start making out until after I leave," Heather groaned from her seat to Lindsay's right.

"Yeah, that's our thing right Bridge?" Geoff asked as he, Bridgette and Christina (in Bridgette's arms) took the remaining two seats on the front row of the third section.

"WHY am I back here with little Miss C.I.T?" Eva growled.

"Probably so the camera won't see you, same with Courtney. Chris arranged it so only the people that didn't cause him grief are in the front apparently," Noah pointed out as he took the seat between Eva and Courtney.

Courtney ignored the ongoing conversation and grated her teeth when Duncan took his seat between Owen and Heather.

"At least you don't have to worry about anyone running a knife through your back," the delinquent muttered as he tried to ignore the icy glare of his ex. She was sitting behind him, but he could still feel her eyes drilling through the back of his skull.

"Don't be so sure of that," Noah whispered to himself as Alejandro took his spot next to the muscle bound woman.

"Looks like I get my favorite view of my little Ginger Snap," LeShawna teased as she took the stump with her name carved into the top.

Katie and Sadie giggled as they joined her in the row behind the former Drama Brothers group.

"Looks like I'm over here too…this is going to be a tight squeeze," DJ stated as he surveyed the close row of stumps between LeShawna, Katie, Sadie and himself.

"Beth, Serria! You're back here with me!" Izzy shouted and waved at the tall purplenette and short brunette as they moved towards the back corner of the seats.

"Why am I all the way in the back? I was the runner up for season two!" Beth complained as she took the stump next to Serria's.

"They probably have us seated in order of fan favoritism," Serria grumbled before amending, "aside from Courtney and Izzy, the fans loved them but Chris didn't."

"Alright, fans love Izzy still, whohoo!" the redhead cheered.

"I just hope Chris didn't…"

Seeing the one remaining stump next to Heather, she sighed.

"He did," she whispered as Gwen took the final stump by her old arch rival, and clearly in the line of fire from Courtney.

"Hey bra, looks like I get to chill back here with the girls eh?" Ezekiel grinned as he grabbed the stump beside Beth, causing the trio of girls to groan.

"Two minutes to air!" one of the interns called out as several additional cameramen moved into various positions.

"Hold on, we're almost ready, Justin go grab the stump by Harold," the former host ordered as he moved to stand next to the Drama Brothers group.

The tanned young man was giving his patented smile as he strode across the fire pit to the open stump. As before, many of the women were wearing dopy smiles and blushing.

They couldn't help it, the shining smile, the bulging muscles, and the way his skin seemed to sparkle were like an all powerful chick magnet. All he needed was a pair of fangs or long shaggy hair and he would have been something straight from a cheesy romance novel.

"WAIT!"

Chris's eyes squinted in annoyance as several of the others snorted or groaned while Blaineley moved in next to Chris and pushed her hair back before plastering her usual (fake) smile.

"Great so the two fossils are here, guess that means we can start this train wreck now," Heather commented with a small knowing grin.

Blaineley growled but before she could fire her retort there was a bullhorn cry.

"Five, four, three, two, one, and we're on!" what seemed to be the head intern called out as the red lights above the camera's blinked on.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Reunion!" Chris stared before Blaineley cut in.

"I'm your host Blaineley," not one to be outdone, Chris stepped in.

"And we're here now to interview our little group of misfits and convicts."

"Hey those charges were dropped, GOSH!"

The Drama Brothers, as well as those closest to the nerd leaned away ever so slightly before Chris continued.

"We're going to be starting with a special group, and no I don't mean the former champions, I mean another special group, one that has touched many of your souls and hearts with their albums."

"At least they did before splitting up and going their separate ways, utterly failing at finding even a shred of success, aside from Justin McGorgeous," Blaineley cut back in.

"So tell us, what happened to the Drama Brothers? Why did you let such an obvious and easy meal ticket go down the drain like that?" the faux blond asked grinning.

Clearing his throat, Trent, Harold and Cody each nodded before casting a glare at Justin.

"The truth is," Trent started before taking a deep breath.

* * *

End chapter two

AN: Yeah, I'm evil I know lol, but I needed some kind of insurance that I would get you guys and gals to come back for chapter three didn't I? As for who was talking to Cody, yes it was on purpose that I didn't give away the persons name, its one of the subplots going on here. Things have been pretty busy lately, but I'm starting to get back into the groove of writing, and I hope to get back to my other fics soon, I have ideas for them and a few new ones too, but I'm never going to abandon any of the ones I have started if I can help it.

Still, as I said in the first AN, I'm looking for questions to the characters from you guys, I don't want to make this all me since Total Drama has always been quite a bit part of its fan base in how things went. Hope this wasn't too bad, let me know what you thought of it, liked it, hated it, what was wrong and what was right, it helps me improve for future chapters.

Till next time, Ja Ne!


	3. Show me the Money!

Total Drama Reunion

AN: Alright I know it took awhile, but I've been suffering from…technical issues and a bout of writers block. Many of you have waited patiently, and I know I still have a few reviews to reply to, I will get to them as soon as I get my computer working, and can access my e-mail again, lousy Netzero. Oh, also for the sake of continuity, I've made Justin's last name officially 'McGorgeousness' since Chris DID call him by that name. Also Cody will be a bit of a star this chapter, but he's not to 'main character' just one of my favorites lol, he wont be getting this much 'air time' for quite awhile after this though. Also there is a guest character of sorts this chapter from another famous series, see if you can guess who.

I do not own Total Drama, if I did Gwody would have been canon and Duncan would have remained a punk instead of becoming what he has.

* * *

"We're going to be starting with a special group, and no I don't mean the former champions, I mean another special group, one that has touched many of your souls and hearts with their albums," Chris explained, genuinely seeming to be speaking from his own (nonexistent) heart.

"At least they did before splitting up and going their separate ways, utterly failing at finding even a shred of success, aside from Justin McGorgeousness," Blaineley cut back in.

"So tell us, what happened to the Drama Brothers? Why did you let such an obvious and easy meal ticket go down the drain like that?" the faux blond asked grinning.

Clearing his throat, Trent, Harold and Cody each nodded before casting a glare at Justin.

"The truth is," Trent started before taking a deep breath.

"We didn't exactly split up, not the way most bands do. Justin got hired by some modeling agency and left, after he was gone things went downhill…fast," the musician admitted as he (along with several others) glared at said model.

"What? I couldn't turn down that kind of offer; it would have been stupid to stay with a group making thousands when I was offered a modeling contract that's making millions. It's common business sense," Justin defended.

"You go in one day a month and pose for a bunch of underwear shots for Hanes, it's not like it would be that difficult dude," Cody shot back.

"Ok, first of all, they are boxers, not 'underwear'," Justin defended before continuing "second of all it takes a full month of training, diet and exercise to maintain my body so that it stays in the shape it is in now."

"Bull! You're just lazy man, you could have done both and you know it!" Harold jumped in.

Chris and Blaineley shared mutual smiles as the former band nearly broke into a brawl.

"It's not like he actually did anything when he was in the band, he played the freaking _tambourine_, a trained monkey could do the same thing," Cody added with a snort.

Justin gasped and literally froze on the spot.

"It's true, the only thing you actually did to help us was pose for the covers of our albums, your girl bait dude not a musician. You can't even tell a difference between our songs after you left from the ones while you were a part," Cody continued before Trent cut him off.

"Look it doesn't matter alright, what happened happened, Justin sold out and we went under after he left, end of story. We tried to continue without him but our sales and popularity just weren't enough to compete with bands like Midnights Bite and War Wolf, girls don't listen to music they ogle boy bands," Trent explained.

"Hey! Don't throw me in with fan girls, I actually listen to _good_ music," Eva growled.

"Then why did you have Britney Spears on your MP3 player back on TDI?" Sierra asked rolling her eyes.

The silence was deafening.

Chris as well as several of the campers struggled to hold back their snickers, knowing that if they didn't Eva would likely kill them. Thankfully a distraction saved them.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. It was a phase; we had a lot of fun and learned some things that we use in our lives now. My current band has been able to do pretty well through the connections I made in the Drama Brothers," Trent offered.

"He's right, I learned how to use synthesizers and a lot about programming software, it helped me get through collage and get the job I have now," Cody agreed.

"And the moves I learned from dodging fan girls and groupies have saved my bacon plenty of times," Harold added.

Chris and Blaineley frowned as things settled down, knowing they would have to bide their time and look for their next opportunity.

"Yes well, I guess it's about time to get on with the actual show," Chris muttered before turning to face Trent.

"Ok, so tell us Trent, what have you been up to? Life been treating you alright? And has your experiences here affected your life in any way?" Chris asked, reading directly from his cue cards.

Trent smiled and chuckled.

"Wow, never thought I would actually get an interview. Uh, lets see, after we split I lived with my parents for a few years, got a job working in a place that sold and repaired guitars. I gave lessons and worked behind the counter for the most part, but I made a few guitars in the back during my breaks. Sold the first one at a charity event and I still make a few in my free time, I sell them on eBay and I do take a few orders now and then for special cases. When I had enough in savings I broke out on my own, made a few friends and started a new band. We play mostly locally because we're still small time, but we're getting there."

Chris nodded and gave a half proud smirk.

"Not bad my man, not bad. I think I remember that one you sold at the charity event, black cherry heart right?"

Trent was obviously surprised but nodded. "Ye-yeah, we had an order come in but the guy never picked it up, the manager sold me the leftover material at a discount, but I had to buy the rest at full price, still I had a lot of fun making it, took me a few months but it was worth it."

The former host chuckled.

"No joke man, that thing is a real beauty. I almost hate to play on it through because I keep thinking it'll break," Chris admitted.

Putting two and two together Trent's eyes widened.

"Moving on, has your time on Total Drama affected your life in any way?" Blaineley asked once again stealing the limelight.

"Uh, well, I guess. I mean people recognize me every now and then. Not as much as they used to, and my manager used who I was as a promotional for the shop, especially when I started giving lessons…aside from that the only thing its done is made me…wary of eating seafood."

"Oops," Lindsay chuckled nervously.

"Hey I'm actually thankful, better here on live television than at some restaurant. At least here I had a good chance of getting medical attention," Trent offered not wanting to upset the young woman.

"Say Trent, that's a nice ring you've got there," Blaineley pointed out as she pulled the young mans hand up to inspect the lone piece of jewelry.

"Wedding bells been-a ring-ring-ringing Trent?" Chris teased.

The guitarist turned slightly pink before answering.

"Not yet, still a few months away," he replied carefully.

"Ah, so who's the lucky young lady?" Blaineley asked, smelling a good story nearby.

To her disappointment and everyone else's surprise, Trent merely smiled.

"I'm the lucky one, not her. And out of respect for her wishes that's all I'm going to say on the subject."

Chris snapped his fingers and Blaineley pouted, both knowing that they wouldn't be getting any more dirt out of the young man.

"Well, next we have Harold, who I'm sure has a few interesting things to tell us. Same as Trent, what have you been up to, and have your experiences from Total Drama had any impact on your life?" Chris asked with his usual knowing grin.

Smirking back, Harold nodded.

"Yeah, life's been pretty good to me, I've got money, my own place, and married the woman of my dreams," Harold answered causing several of the girls to coon at his final remark.

"Wait, you and LeShawna actually hooked up? Why didn't I hear about this?" Blaineley asked, confused at how anything like this could have gotten past her.

"Aren't you missing something, like, oh, I don't know, a ring?" Chris asked.

Shaking his head, Harold pulled a thing piece of leather from around his neck and held up the ring attached to the end.

"I prefer to wear it like this so it's closer to my heart," he answered, once again making several of the girls coo and aw.

"Awww that's so romantic, LeShawna he's such a sweetheart," Lindsay called out, prompting a nervous Tyler to pull her closer to himself and shoot the nerd a death glare.

LeShawna chuckled but smiled warmly at her friend's remark.

"I can't help it; I just speak what's in my heart is all. Trent taught me that music is the language of the soul and the thoughts of the heart, I channel that positive chi into my poetry and songs."

Duncan's laughter could now be heard over any other sound in the camp.

"Dude, poetry? You write _poetry_ for a living? That's really pathetic dude," the delinquent teased.

Crossing his arms, Harold huffed.

"I write poetry in my free time, same with my music. I've been a postal worker for the last six years, not as glamorous as being one of the Drama Brothers, but it still pays well, and I only have to work for two hours a day."

This however only caused Duncan to erupt into a roar of laughter.

"Postal worker? DUDE that's even more pathetic! What do you do? Walk around in shorts and knee high socks delivering mail?"

Narrowing his eyes, Harold returned fire.

"No! I don't walk, I have a car that I drive for my deliveries, _GOSH_. Besides, as a Federal employee I've got macho benefits, full health care, dental, and a health insurance policy that insures if I get hurt on the job, my ass is covered for life. I can file full disability and retire before I turn forty, can you?" Harold smirked at the now silent punk.

"What!"

"It's true, my little ginger snap and I are both Federal employees, if and when we retire we'll make more than you probably do working," LeShawna added causing the punk to fume.

"Another cool benefit of my job, is that I get all the free cans of pepper spray I want," Harold threw in as a final insult as he held up a can so the mohawked punk knew he wasn't just idly threatening him.

"Ahem, back to the questions, have your experiences from Total Drama had an impact on your life?" Chris repeated.

"Well, yeah, I mean how could it not. If I hadn't been on this crummy show I never would have met LeShawna, but aside from that, I guess. I learned how to run and deal with wild animals, that helped back when I had a walking route when I first started working for the Postal Service. German Sheppard's and Doberman's aren't that much different than dealing with Duncan or Courtney or wild bears, so it helped that way I guess," he answered.

"Alright then, moving on, Cody, how have you been these last few years? Your final appearance on Total Drama had you trying to help Heather win after you were eliminated in the shortest tiebreaker in the series history. How did you cope with knowing you had lost your chance at the million dollar prize in not even five minutes after the final episode started?" Blaineley piped in looking for a vulnerable target.

Folding his arms back behind his head, Cody smirked.

"Well, when I got home I was surprised to find out that I had become a celebrity. Honestly that's all I ever wanted, my parents are loaded as it is so money wasn't ever really what I was after."

Blaineley felt her jaw drop.

"I came to pick up girls, but I stayed because I made a lot of friends. Finding out that I was the fan favorite for winning World Tour, and that people felt I had been cheated was pretty cool. I'd never had people actually fight for me like that, it was…nice," the geek answered.

"Wait you mean that you never had any intention of winning?" Alejandro demanded.

"I never said that, I'd hoped that winning would make me popular with the ladies, I just never cared about the money. My parents are millionaires dude, why do you think I never tried to sue you or this show for everything I was put through?" he asked with a genuine look of surprise.

"No way, the geeks loaded?" Duncan asked, sensing something was up.

"I never said that, I said my parents are loaded, money isn't really something I care about. When you have a lot of something it isn't important to you," he defended.

The sound of a cash register ringing could be heard as Blaineley's pupils turned into dollar signs.

"Well, now that everyone has discovered what they could have learned by looking you up on Wikipedia, lets move on to the important things, like _my questions_," Chris cut in obviously annoyed that the spotlight wasn't on him at the moment.

"What have you been up to since leaving Total Drama, and how has life been treating you?"

Smiling, Cody puffed up slightly.

"Well, after the show I finished high school and went to collage, I graduated with a major in computer programming and minored in communications. I wanted to get a job that I would enjoy, so I spent a year tinkering around trying to find something I could do that wouldn't get boring after a few years. That was harder than I thought though because I had done so much while on this show," the geek admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"In the end, it sort of happened by accident, I was tinkering with my X-box three sixty and figured out what the design flaw was that caused the 'red ring of death', since my dad is on the board of directors for Microsoft's Canadian branch, I was able to submit my findings to a few friends of his. I was hired the next day and have been working there ever since."

"Let me see if I can get this straight, you fixed a video game, and got hired because of it?" Alejandro asked incredulously. "What do you do, sit in an office all day playing video games?" he joked.

When the geek only smiled back and chuckled nervously, the Latino antagonist felt his anger begin to boil.

"To be fair, I am the Deputy Director of Quality Control and Assurance. So its not like I goof off all day, there's more work to being a game tester then you think," Cody defended.

"Oh great, so you don't just play video games all day, you get _paid_ to play video games all day!" Alejandro accused.

"Play video games, write reports, file reports, and try to figure out programming issues. I have like twenty people that work under me dude, I'm the one that has to keep track of everything my division finds and make sure the reports go through. Do you have any idea how much work that is?" Cody fired back.

Gwen found herself frowning and yet again deep in thought.

"_Why didn't he ever say that his parents were rich? If a guy isn't built like Adonis or has a foreign accent, money is the first thing they try for picking up girls, everyone knows that,"_ her mind argued. These thoughts were cut short however when she saw Heather lean forward and raise her hand.

"Excuse me, I have a question, how much do you make a year?"

Cody blinked, then blushed and stuttered as Heather not quite so subtly crossed her legs and leaned forward enough that one could easily see her generous curves.

"Uh-I-uh, that is, I make, it's a six figure salary, why?" he finally managed to stammer out as a response.

Narrowing her eyes, Gwen elbowed her former rival.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a hiss.

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, I'm always looking for my next ex," she replied with a not so innocent smile.

"That's el-burro! No way nerdling makes a six figure salary from playing video games!" Alejandro shouted.

Snapping his fingers, Chris held out one hand that an intern quickly deposited a clipboard into.

Pulling out a small pair of glasses, Chris flipped through several pages before finding what he was looking for.

"Actually, according to his most recently filed tax return forms, between his job, and royalties from both Drama Brothers records and Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails sales, Cody filed two hundred and seventy eight thousand as income," Chris answered mildly surprised himself. It was far from what he made, but it wasn't exactly chump change either.

"Wait, how is he getting royalties from those horrible fish candies?" Heather asked, her head snapping up at the mentioned of the familiar snack food.

"I watch the show Grim, you, Grimmer, and Bossy didn't do anything that challenge, Cody and Sierra did all the work, so I only put their names on the forms for endorsement royalties," Chef Hatchet answered gruffly.

"At least I don't rely on money to pick up a girl, if you are even capable of picking one up," Alejandro muttered.

"Hey! I never use money to pick up girls, and I can so pick up a girl if I want to!"

The scarred man only laughed.

"If you really were skilled, you would be married by now, or at least in a somewhat serious relationship."

Narrowing his eyes at the former nemeses, Cody fished out his PDA and typed in a few commands.

"How's this for proof?" he challenged, holding out the device for all to see. Most of the guys weren't interested, but several of the girls had gotten up to see how valid the geeks claim was.

On the screen was an image of Cody holding a young woman around his age, she appeared to be Asian, had several piercings and had died her hair purple.

"That's Nicki, my last girlfriend. We were going pretty solid for about six months," Cody stated.

"What happened? She find a guy that she actually liked?" Duncan jabbed.

Cody frowned.

"No, she had to move back to Japan, her father's sick and she wanted to take care of him. We still talk from time to time," he answered.

Gwen noticed the striking similarities to herself and frowned even deeper.

"_Please don't tell me he's still carrying that crush around,"_ she mentally pleaded. Right now she didn't need any more mess to deal with.

"Still into goths I see," Chris joked, noticing Gwen's discomfort.

Cody shrugged before replying.

"Not exactly, she was more of a punk rocker than a goth, she was into a lot of heavy metal bands, concerts and stuff, we went to a few actually," Cody again defended.

"Right…well, moving on, how has your time on Total Drama affected your life?" Chris asked trying to move things back to him and his schedule.

The geek frowned and remained silent for several moments deep in thought.

"Well, I guess I would say that it's made me less naïve about people. I learned a lot about how not to just trust everyone or take what I see as proof of anything. I also learned how to get along with groups of people that are…unique," Cody worded his response carefully before adding one more bit with a chuckle, "and what not to do if I want to impress a girl."

Nodding in understanding, Chris turned his attention to Justin.

"And now we come to Judas, tell us, how has life been treating you, and what have you been up to since the end of Total Drama?" Chris asked with his normal grin still in place.

The shirtless model smiled and chuckled before responding.

"Well, after I was contacted by the agency, I started my own world tour of sorts. It's pretty rare for me to stay in any one place for longer than a few days, but I get paid very well. Last year I actually signed my one hundredth multi million dollar contract," the one time nemeses of Total Drama replied smugly.

"So…what exactly do you do?" Chris prodded.

"Well, I fly around the world going to exotic locations and model for different advertisements or endorsements. I have an upcoming shoot in Vancouver next week," he answered.

"And you're still single?" Blaineley asked hopefully.

"Oh of course, I don't have time for any serious relationships, most of my time goes towards maintaining this," Justine responded as he posed and flexed for the camera, his teeth sparkling and causing a few of the former contestants to yet again swoon.

"That's it? Doesn't sound like much of a life to me," Heather of all people replied.

Everyone's eyes turned to the supposedly reformed 'Queen Bee'.

"What? It's true, what's the point of having all that money if you can't have any fun with it? It's not like he would have the time to enjoy owning a yacht or a private beach," Heather defended.

"Partially true, but I enjoy having people wait on me hand and foot. That and I know that every catalog published now has at least one photo of me in it," Justine retorted before adding, "and I know that I can retire at any time. I work because I want to, not because I have to."

Heather raised an eyebrow at her 'replacement' in response.

Chris sighed.

"As much as I would love to let this continue, and believe me I _really_ would, we have to take a short break for our sponsors."

* * *

End chapter three

Sorry the chapter ended so abruptly, but I couldn't get the ending to come out right, this was the best I could do. If anyone doubts my claim about Cody coming from a rich family, double check his profile, it states that his parents get him every gadget and tech widget that comes out, and as a geek and tech junkie myself I KNOW this requires a lot of money. Next chapter will be another 'off camera' segment featuring some of the campers and a little fun courtesy of our favorite cougar Blaineley. Again, please review, your comments help keep me going and inspire me to keep writing.

Till next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
